


Whole lotta love

by Just_a_TG_fan



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_TG_fan/pseuds/Just_a_TG_fan
Summary: I'm quite bored so I write this, obviously is an AU  and bla bla bla, basically my character works for the boys and they go to the pub after filming and...sorry for my grammar mistakes and thank you for reading, my summaries are dreadful sorry again





	Whole lotta love

The music in the pub it's so loud, we have to yell to each other's to talk, the table it's full of empty glasses, Jeremy tap on my shoulder, his lips move but I can't hear a single word, he point a finger at the stage and I realize its our turn to sing. We walk in, and the intro of should I stay or should I go of the Clash pump in the boxes and the show start. 

We are in Wales for film with the crew, this morning we had record their performance at a local car show and after it most of the guys take the vans with the cameras and drove home but me, Andy, Richard, Jeremy and James instead of come back at our houses pointed at the first pub wich was acceptable for James, to celebrate.

I work with them since the Top Gear era and if I learned something it's: there's nothing better than a couple of beers with those men. Problem is...we had more than a couple and we are all quite drunk. 

As the song end, we walk toward the table, laughing, the other three clap hands and laugh as well, after a while Richard drag me on stage for sing something with him. He choose a Deep purple song's, and after the end introduce another song to make me sing alone and run off the stage giggling. I can't do nothing except go on and do my best to sing Whole lotta love. The song end and i come back to the table, the pub is quieter now, they all giggle and I punch Richard's arm.

R: auch why? Is one of your favourites...

He laugh like an idiot, he know very well why, that part in the middle is quite embarrassing, dirty jokes are in the way, they mock me for a while until another round of beers arrive. 

After more beers we move out, clearly too drunk for drive home, Andy suggest to find a B&B or a hotel to sleep and come back home tomorrow.  
We walk for a while in the town and the only place for sleep we have found have only two rooms free.

C: I'm not gonna share a room with James, he's the noisier human beings who ever walk on earth...

We start argue and at least we play rock, paper, scissors to decide.  
At the end every one walk in his room, Jeremy and Andy in one and Richard, James and I in the other.  
The room is not a Hilton's one but neither dreadful, I slept in crappie places than this, a double bed at a side and a single one in front of it, a little desk and a chair, nothing more. The bathroom is in common with the other rooms.

J: clearly the single bed is for the lady, I'm afraid we have to share the double one Hammond.  
R: No way, I don't want sleep near a snoring middle aged man, sorry mate.  
B: Nor do I, sorry James 

We all laugh and finally fall asleep.

I wake up, Richard lie on his back, an arm behind his head, and in the light darkness of the room I can't avoid to stare at him for a moment, he's asleep, a cute expression on his face, his hair all ruffle, my eyes run on his body and I feel a familiar warmth between my legs, his other hand under his Henley white shirt discover his belly and give me a clear vision of his thigh grey boxer tense by his half solid member, I stare at him for a while, my hand play with the edge of my panties, James snore louder and my state of trance break, I go silently out at the loo. The booze is completely gone and the sleep as well, the crisp breeze of the night make me shiver, despite the fact my body burn. I always had an attraction for Richard, we had a lot of fun together, I love when he smile and joke, the fact he is always enthusiast of little things, the way he talk and move his hands, and despite his cute face I find him so manly, and the sight of him lie on the bed turned me on.

As I come back in the bed Richard turn in my direction, he get closer and wrap an arm around me, his face in my hair, his lips almost touch the back of my neck, I enjoy the situation for a while, probably he thinks to be at home with his girlfriend, but the situation is so pleasant I can't do nothing if not relax in his warmth. Richard's hand touch my hips and go up under my t-shirt until cup my breast, my cheeks burn, a moan come out from my lips as he start massage it. I put my hand on his to stop him, his lips tug my neck. 

B: Richard...I'm not your girlfriend...  
R: I know...  
B: well...stop it if you know...are you drunk?

Instead to stop his tongue move on my neck, his hand still massage me, his fingers rub slowly my nipple.

R: Enough to have the guts to act in this way but not too much to disappoint you...

It take me an effort move away his hand

B: seriously you have a girlfriend...

He move his attention on my thigh

R: I broke with her...

His hand massage my inner thigh, my legs instinctively open to give him more room, I choke a moan as he start rub his hand on my panties. My voice crack as I whisper to him

B: Don't kidding me...

R: I'm serious...she wasn't the woman I really wanted...

His hoarse voice warm me even more, his fingers slip under my panties, my heart pound in my chest. I turn to face him, his fingertips slide on my clit and open my lips until tickle my entrance and keep move up and down, I pant, Richard mouth play with mine.

B: There's James in the room..we can't...

Richard fingers slip inside me and my hand tangle his hair and pull him close to me, I deep our kiss, his erection push on my leg and we both moan quietly, my hips follow the movement of his hand. My free hand go down to massage Richard's bulge. James groan and we panick, As we see him get up Richard pull the sheets over us, he walk out of the room in the way to the lavatory and we relax and burst in a laugh, we try to calm down but we keep giggle until we hear James's steps get closer. We pretend to be asleep, but our hands keep move under the sheets, Richard pull away my panties and as James start snore again roll over me. He find a comfortable position between my legs and we start kiss again, our bodies grind slowly and we pant and choke our moans, at some point I need more, my hands slip between us and guide Richard's member on the edge of my entrance, his tip slip beneath my surface, I can feel his hand grip tighter my hip while he made his way. I hold him tight, he move slowly to let me adapt at his size, I follow his thrusts and pull his hair, my moans choke on his neck, we carefully fast our movements, the bed it's old and crack at every thrust. We are losing control, our moans becomes louder, James stop snore and we freeze in panick again, after few second he start again and we keep move. I whisper in frustration. 

B: Dammnit Richard....I was so close...

Richard thrusts become hard and slow, the pleasure rise until be unbearable, I struggle to be quite, he fast his pace and I twitch under his body overwhelm by the orgasm. Richard pound harder, his teeth grit to hold his pant of pleasure and reach the climax after few seconds. We kiss and giggle for a while and finally cuddle and fall asleep.

The next morning we wake up, James still asleep, we kiss briefly and dress up, after a stop at the bathroom, we join Andy and Clarkson for breakfast. We all chat and laugh, James arrive after a while with a tired face and sit down muttering a Good morning. He look at me and Richard with a murderous glance. Andy and Jeremy look at us as well, rather confused. James break the silence and point a finger in our direction.

J: The guys here had a lot of fun in the bed tonight...

Richard and I blush and after a moment of surprise Clarkson and Wilman start giggle uncontrollably, James follow them as well and we hide our faces in ours hands.

C: So...she act like in the Led Zeppelin song's? I mean...

They laugh even louder...the journey until home will be a nightmare....


End file.
